In The World of KND
by VideoGamer13
Summary: Kaelynne Harvey is your semi-typical high school sophomore. She has good friends, she gets good grades...life couldn't be better. When Father isn't around, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are able to unleash their true selves. Together, these six different children will throw the biggest birthday bash their town has ever seen. Rated T for hints of Lenny almost drowning.
1. Chaptah 1: Arrival

Kaelynne sat cross-legged beneath a tree, pretty bored with her life. She had just come home from school and was already done with her homework when, out of nowhere, the portal appeared.

Naturally a curious girl, Kaelynne grabbed her backpack and purse and stepped through it.

* * *

Kaelynne reappeared outside of a giant mansion, orange and red, somewhat reminiscent of the Taj Mahal. Kaelynne grabbed her stuff again and headed inside. She went to knock on the door, but to her surprise the door opened on its own. The source of said door opening was five children.

Each children looked different from the other and had at least one dignifying trait. The blond girl (Ashley) had long, sandy blond hair and a pink ribbon. The short brunette (Constance) had short brown hair pulled into braided pigtails and dark-rimmed glasses. The tallest boy (David) had brown hair that fell over his eyes. The shorter blond-haired boy (Bruce) had blond hair cut into a pudding bowl haircut. The last child (Lenny) had his face wrapped in a red football helmet, and tanner skin than his comrades. Every kid wore a blue school uniform and had piercing, icy blue eyes.

When Kaelynne put two and two together, she mentally panicked. "What the-? How did-? What am I doing here?!" she finally managed to say, her jaw dropping almost to the floor.

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane glared at her in sync. "We should be asking you the same thing," they said in their usual synchronized monotone. Kaelynne took a step back and stepped on the tail of a pure white cat, which had a pink ribbon on adorned with a silver bell. Its eyes were the same color as that of the Delightful Children.

Kaelynne picked up the cat and pet it in apology, and it purred contentedly. "Have...you guys been trying to delightfulize animals?" she asked, and the Delightful Children shrugged.

"We've certainly been trying," Ashley said, and Kaelynne was so shocked she dropped her purse.

"OK OK OK, now I _know_ I've walked into another dimension. You guys are capable of free movement and speech now?" she asked in shocked.

Lenny replied by rubbing his arm with his hand. "Yeah...we don't really like doing it when Father and the Kids Next Door are around," he said, an unnoticeable blush rising in his cheeks.

"Um...while you're here, would you like to come in?" Ashley asked, waving her hand to their open abode. Kaelynne eyed them curiously.

"I dunno, guys...you're the shadiest villains in the Kids Next Door universe," she said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Come _on_!" Constance practically whined. "We only attack Kids Next Door operatives, of which you are not. You can trust us!"

Kaelynne rolled her eyes and decided to play along. "OK, fine. You win, Delightful Dorks," she said, and followed the DCFDTL into their mansion.


	2. Chaptah 2: Where's Father?

"The mansion is so much bigger once you get inside..." Kaelynne whispered in awe as she stepped inside the foyer of the mansion, the Delightfulized cat still in her arms.

"That's what they all say!" Constance said with a smile. She skipped toward the table and took a seat. The rest of the group followed suit. "So...we've never had anyone over to our house voluntarily before. How do you like it?"

Kaelynne hesitated slightly before answering. "This place is...kinda cool," she said, "and so are you guys."

"Say what?" all five DCFDTL said in unison, speaking in unison for the first time in five minutes.

"When I say it, I mean it. You guys are kinda cool to be around," Kaelynne repeated, to which the DCFDTL gave a noticeable blush (minus Lenny since he still had his helmet on). "But...where's Father, anyhow?"

Ashley sighed. "He went on holiday for a few weeks," she said. Kaelynne raised an eyebrow and continued to pet the cat (who she had decided to call Snowflake).

"By a few weeks, you mean like...two?"

Ashley shrugged. "More like...six, give or take?" she replied, saying more of a question than a statement. Kaelynne nearly dropped Snowflake.

"But-but why?" she stammered, unable to believe her ears. Lenny spoke up.

"Every year around this time, Father goes on holiday to England for six weeks," he said, making Kaelynne jump. He had been so quiet that Kaelynne had almost forgotten he was there. "He catches up with the Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square and tries to formulate a plan to destroy the Kids Next Door Sector E-"

"Which has its base set in England," Kaelynne remembered. Lenny nodded and continued.

"-and fails every time, so he always comes home in a sour mood. He stays in that sour mood for a couple of days, then he goes back to normal, and this, so does life." Lenny sighed. "It's cool enough when he goes on holiday, but there's only one thing wrong with it..."

"What is it?" Kaelynne asked. Lenny sighed again and took off his helmet, again revealing his silver headgear.

"...He misses my birthday every year," he said sadly, and tears started to well up in his icy blue Delightful eyes. Kaelynne gasped in shock.

"That...that isn't right!" she exclaimed, momentarily setting Snowflake down and putting a hand on Lenny's shoulder. "Has...has Father ever even tried to _apologize_?"

"Nope," Lenny said. Tears started falling from his eyes, hitting and dampening his uniform. "I...I don't think he even notices."

Kaelynne gasped in shock again and lost her smile, then looked down at the floor. She hadn't been doing so for a minute when she suddenly felt the boy in her arm go limp. Kaelynne snapped out of her daze; so did the other DCFDTL. They all cried out in unison, including Kaelynne:

" _Lenny!_ "


	3. Chaptah 3: Bare Recovery

Lenny lay unmoving on the couch, his complexion pale and breathing shallow and uneven. Kaelynne began to mentally panic, as if this were _her_ fault. She kept reminding herself that it wasn't, but she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Meanwhile, Ashley was checking Lenny's pulse with her fingertips against the inside of his wrist, and every time she did so she came to the same conclusion: "He must just have a cold or something."

The last time she did this, Kaelynne chose to try and check for a fever just to verify. She placed her left hand on Lenny's forehead and quickly withdrew it. Lenny's forehead was scalding.

"Hey, guys?" Kaelynne said uneasily, making the other four DCFDTL look at her. "Lenny...I think he might have the flu. High fever."

Bruce was a bit skeptical and placed his own hand on Lenny. Suddenly he jumped and shivered, a cold chill running down his back. "Brr...she's right, guys," he said, withdrawing his hand and putting it in his pocket.

"So what do we do? Should we take him to a doctor?" David asked, trying to brush his hair out of his eyes and ultimately failing. Ashley shook her head.

"I'm leaning towards probably not," she said. "We might run into Sector V and start a fight over trying to get Lenny to the hospital. Our safest bet is just treating him with what we have here."

"...I still don't like it, but we have no choice," David said.

And the five conscious children went to work.

* * *

Lenny awoke a couple of hours later with a dampened washcloth on his head. He was disoriented and had the weirdest sensation of lightheadedness: the same kind of feeling he had gotten on that roller coaster ( _Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S._ ).

Lenny sat up and grabbed his head, his head and thus the entire room spinning like crazy. He looked up and saw Kaelynne and the rest of the Delightful Children looking over him, panicked looks in their eyes. In another corner of the room, though...

"Lenny!" Ashley cried in delight, embracing her teammate in a bear hug. The action startled Lenny a bit, but he shook it off and glanced at the aforementioned corner of the room. Standing in the shadows, with their Kids Next Door 2x4 technology, was Sector V.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Kind of a short chapter, though...this was more of a filler chapter than anything. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Abigail's Secret

Chapter 4: Abigail's Truth

* * *

Bruce nearly fell out of his seat in shock.

"What the-? How did-?" Bruce stammered, at a loss for words, unable to comprehend where Sector V had come from, paying no regard to Lenny as he slowly rose and fully came to from his blackout. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"So the rumors are true," Numbuh 1 (real name Nigel Uno) said coolly. "The Delightful Children From Down The Lane have separated."

"Uh...no we haven't!" the five children said, speaking as close to synchronization as they could. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie, Delightful Dorks," Numbuh 4 (real name Wallabee Beatles) growled under his breath. "We just heard Mr. Front-and-Center talk outta sync!"

"Curses...!" Bruce muttered under his breath, clenching one hand into a furious fist. "Me and my dumb ideas...but how did you five get here?"

"Well, there was this candy cannon that launched us to our S.C.A.M.P.E.R., then we landed here and here we are!" Numbuh 3 (real name Kuki Sanban) said without missing a beat. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"O...K, so Stickybeard blasted you here. But why just drop by unannounced?" she asked, fidgeting with the silk ribbon in her hair.

"Numbuh 5 wanted to drop by. Say hello," Numbuh 5 (real name Abigail Lincoln) said coolly, putting her hands behind her back. "So why're y'all talking like that?"

Bruce hesitated slightly before answering. "...We have another guest beside you KNDoofuses," he said, and Kaelynne stepped up to them, Snowflake perched on her shoulders.

Nigel reeled back and drew a KND F.R.A.P.P.E. (Freeze Ray Always Paralyzes Potential Enemies), aiming it at her. "Why are you six working together?"

"Well, _sor-ry_ if I wanted to try and help Lenny recover!" Kaelynne retorted, putting her hands on her hips and getting dangerously close to Nigel's face. "Why are you _completamente calvo_?"

"...Huh? A-are you still speaking English right now?" Wallabee asked, raising one eyebrow curiously and confusedly.

"Technically, no. It's Spanish for, well...completely bald."

"Go figure," Nigel muttered under his breath, clenching his free hand into a fist. Then he saw Kaelynne. "Wait you're not Delightfulized are you!"

He was referring to the outfit Kaelynne was wearing: a white button-up polo shirt; a frilly white skirt; a sky blue ascot with a nearly-invisible pattern; knee-high pink socks; and white slip-on shoes. She looked Delightfulized, but the lack of blue stripes and the still-brown eyes gave it away.

Kaelynne sighed heavily. "No, I'm not Delightfulized! I just got here a few hours ago!"

Bruce piped up again by now. "Delightfulization would be make her eyes more of a blue, remember?" he asked, rolling his own icy-blue eyes.

Suddenly Abigail said something. "Numbuh 5 has a secret," she said, causing the others to look at her confusedly. Lenny was starting to cold sweat again by now, and the other DCFDTL noticed.

"Lenny, what's wrong?" Constance asked, absentmindedly fidgeting with her glasses, a habit she did whenever she was nervous.

Abigail spoke up again. "Numbuh 5''s cousin was a KND operative."

Bruce raised one eyebrow. "Who would this cousin be?" he asked, uneasiky putting his hands in his pockets.

Lenny stood from where he stood. "Me."

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger again! This is probably the longest chapter in this story so far. Please read and review!**


End file.
